The Lonely
by Tarya kostos loveday
Summary: Based off of Christina Perri's song the Lonely. Nina has had a troubled past but her pain medication is Music and only Music. Oh and did I mention she doesn't speak. T for mild cussing. 3rd Genre Drama/Romance.
1. Prologue

Lonely. 1. Sad because one has no friends or company. 2. Without companions; solitary: "passing long lonely hours looking onto the street".

This is what I am now. Everyone left, just like my family. Huh, I thought it would hurt more than this. I guess after the first time I locked my heart up not to let anyone in. Well it looks like it helped me out, I let no one near me after _him_. He killed my whole being, all I have left is my music. Music is my life now. I hope that's enough. The music is all around us all we have to do is listen.* Music it flows into me like liquid lightening, a good type of pain.

My Gran thinks that I've shut down. Now she's sending me to this British private school in Liverpool, London. I think I will like it there. But maybe not, all I know is that they have one the best music programs in the world. I am excited about that. It's weird though, feeling excitement again. Well I guess I'm on my to believing that I can be a human again a person with feelings.

Oh one more thing I don't speak. Ever.


	2. I love pinning people to the ground

**Again sorry dear readers! I've still been busy lately but I have strep (as in throat) so I figured what better time to update. Anyway here you go!**

**I own nothing except my poor sore throat.**

Nina Martin looked out of the cab window. '_It looks like I have arrived in Harry Potter land.' _ She smirked at that as she nodded at the cabbie in thanks. As she was walking up to the Anubis House she ran into a trio of friends by the looks of it. There was a peppy and slutty looking girl with her arms hooked with a girl who I could totally be friends with. She had brownish redish hair with colored extensions like me. The last of the trio was a black haired sort of British version of Percy Jackson.

"Could you look where you're going please?" The brown haired girl said rudely.

"Joy, there's no need to be so rude." Said the Percy Jackson looking dude. _'Yeah she's is a joy'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, she looks cool. What's your name Newbie?" The Goth chick asked. I mouthed "Thanks" and got a pen from my hand and wrote down "Nina Martin."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Joy said just as rudely as before. Nina motioned that she wouldn't speak.

"Why? What happened." Black hair asked. I glared at him for bringing up my past.

"Fabian, she would have told us by now if she wanted to so lay off." Goth chick defended. _'So Fabian is his name huh? That's a perfect name for a cute gu- wait what am I thinking? No way I came here for my music, not for boys.' _I thought frustrated.

I smiled half-heartedly to goth chick for defending me when I couldn't do so with words.

"Oh and by the way Newbie, I'm Patricia and that geek is Fabian and she's Joy." Patricia told me. _'Ah so goth chick does have a name.'_

"Anyway I'm sure you have some self harm to do so why don't you leave us alone. Kay?"

'_Who does this brat think she is?'_ So I just shook my head and gave her the finger. As I walked off Joy grabbed my arm and whispered "No one flips me off!" As she did that I took her arm and easily put behind her back and got her pinned to the ground.

"What the heck! How did you just do that? Ow!" Joy cried. I saw a teacher and quickly let go of her and grabbed my suitcase and saluted Fabian and Patricia who were at a loss for words.

I finally had found Anubis house and when I did, it was empty. I looked around for a house mother not a soul was in the house. While I was looking for another person I saw a grand piano in a room. It looked like it had never been used. So I walked over to it and threw my bag on the floor and started playing **River Flows in You **I wrote this when looking through my old scrapbooks of my mom and dad, It was a bittersweet song. When I was finished I saw a blonde-haired boy there.

"Now I have been to many, many boring concerts but that was the best I have heard. Who's it by?" He asked me.

I pointed towards the music and then pointed back to me.

"Your joking." He said disbelieving me.

I shook my head.

"Now I have a question. Is your name Nina Martin?" I nodded at this looking confused.

"Well this is going to be a shocker but umm I'm your….."

**Ha! You honestly didn't belive I would let you know the news right? A river flows in you is my Yirma I hope that's how its spelled.**

**Luv u! bye**


	3. Making Friends With The Troublemaker

**I'm so sorry I've been so busy I haven't been able to update, but hopefully I will be able to more close together well here you go.**

**I own nothing**

"I'm your partner, along with another guy named Eddie. I'm Jerome by the way." Jerome said.

I wrote down on a piece of notebook paper,

_Hi, my name is Nina Martin as you know and I don't talk, I'm not deaf, I don't have a condition and this is my choice. Anyways I like it this way, but what's up with the whole partner situation? I prefer being alone._

I handed him the note and as he read his eyes grew wide, I sighed. It's always the same when I meet new people they're always jabbering on and on about why I can't talk, some pity, others are mad because I chose this and some simply couldn't care less about the reason that is why I was surprised at what Jerome did next.

"Cool, I prefer playing alone too, but some jerks at the head board thought that it would "bring us together as a school" so now we are stuck together until the fall recital. That's when we do are group and solo assignment's and where we show off." He said with a smirk.

"Oh and we are in groups of three, piano, cello and violin. I play the violin and you clearly play the piano so this guy, Eddie, must play the cello." Jerome finished off.

I wrote back

_Thanks' for talking to me like a normal person I hate it when people think I'm emo and cut __**(**_**No offense to people who are or do these things) **_so it's really refreshing to have you act like that. Anyways are you in this house? And if so please tell me that slutty Joy doesn't live here. I sorta…did something to make her mad and I don't think she will appreciate it if we live in the same house._

Jerome read it and laughed. "No problem and yes Joy lives here, so does my best mate Alfie, Eddie, Mick, Fabian, Patricia, Mara, and Amber, you will meet them all later. And last but most certainly not least what in bloody hell did you do to make Joy made in less than 30 minutes? That's a record not even Alfie and I have broken."

'_So those three live here, maybe I could strike up a friendship/acquaintance with Patricia. But I seriously hope Joy doesn't mess with me, after all actions speak louder than words.'_

I wrote down what happened and showed to him, as he read he started laughing hysterically, he actually started dropping to the floor so after he recovered, I helped him up and he swung his arm around my shoulder and said "I have a feeling this is going to be a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Afterward he was showing me around the house when a loud nasally voice said,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

**I bet you all know who it is but I love a good cliffy.**

**Thank you all who reviewed each review meant so much to me.**

**Luv you all and hope you had a good spring break.**

**Tarya**


End file.
